For Our Past, For Our Future
by PerpetualSnare
Summary: When Jack's sister re-enters his life, he is forced to face his estranged father and the truth about his mother, father, and Medda. Read & Review if you can!
1. Departure

**1882**

It was an ugly night. Rain beat down the New York City pavement to a wet slick and the small puddles of water were gradually turning into pools.

It had been raining for a week straight. This was the kind of frigid rain that seeped into your skin; wrapping itself tightly around every sinew and bone in an effort to steal warmth from its host. On that January evening very few people were on the street. Here and there children and men who had been working late could be found dodging the downpour in a dash for the warm hearth of home. There were one or two brave boys trying to peddle leftover newspapers underneath awnings.

In an empty desolate alleyway a shrewish gaunt woman with mousy brown hair was helping a little girl into a covered carriage. After the girl was situated inside, the woman climbed into the carriage and ordered the driver to take them to the rail station. As he drove away the pitiful wail of a baby could be heard. The woman heard the baby's cry all the way to the station. She shut her eyes and tried to block out the sound of the child, but it gnawed at her brain and wouldn't let her be. She would hear that forsaken wail in nightmares for the rest of her life.


	2. Discovery

**1899**

Katherine Grace Trent lay on a plush velvet ottoman in her bedroom reading the evening edition of the _Tribune_. The dying embers of the setting sun illuminated her doll like face. Her normally energetic eyes were tired from trying to read the small print in the fading light. There was nothing exciting in the paper. In Berkley California a new university was being built and Bill Lange of the Chicago Orphans quit baseball, vowing never to play again.

Katherine yawned and almost closed the paper when a small article caught her attention

_**NYC Newsboys Deliver Victory**_  
Last month lucky 17 year old Francis Sullivan  
(better known as Jack Kelly) lead fellow newsboys  
in a surprising victory in their on-going  
battle with Joseph Pulitzer and William Randolph Hearst.  
Pulitzer and Hearst raised the wholesale paper price  
earlier in the summer which drastically lowered the  
boys income. Sullivan rallied the underdogs together  
and gathered overwhelming popular support from New Yorkers  
in an effort to boycott the offending papers.  
Faced with depressed sales the newspaper moguls acquiesced  
to the boys demands and put the wholesale  
price back to where it was.

Katherine re-read the article two more times. Her heart began to race. She sprang up from her seat and dashed to her mahogany roll top desk. Upon opening the top left hand drawer, Katherine procured a 5 by 7 album. She opened it to the first page on which a small square faded daguerreotype had been pasted. She gingerly peeled it off the page trying extremely hard not to rip it. When Katherine had freed the picture she turned it over and read the back. In a black ink scrawl someone had written: "Julia, Katherine (3 1/2 years), Francis (2 months): 1882". She turned the daguerreotype over and studied it. A beautiful but frail twenty-something blond delicately held a baby boy wearing a christening gown. She had on a clean white summer dress and she looked directly at the camera. Sitting in a child's chair next to the woman was a small towheaded girl whose big eyes had a far away dreamy look.

The name Francis Sullivan danced in her head like the sugarplums of the famed Christmas story. The age seemed right too! The possibility that lay before her was almost to astounding to consider. She had been waiting and praying for a miracle for three years and hopefully one was about to be issued to her.


	3. A New City

**Vocabulary**  
Wenig- a little  
Nicht schlecht- not bad  
Viel Danke-many thanks  
Barber- slang for a quarter minted between 1892 and 1916

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to leave miss?"  
Katherine was snapped out of her reverie by her carriage driver.  
"What?"  
"Well seeing as you're new to the city…it might not be the best idea…there are shady characters about…might take advantage of a good lady like you".  
Katherine was used to big city life. She had lived in Chicago for most of her 21 years and was quite capable of taking care of herself.  
"You have been most kind Mr…", she realized that she did not know the man's name  
"Mr. Guteseele miss"  
"Guteseele…that is German for good soul"  
"I was born there…but I've lived in New York since I was two. You speak German?"  
"Wenig"  
"Nicht schlecht…that's about all I know…my parents only spoke German when they were angry with eachother."  
Katherine beamed  
"Well Mr. Gutseele , I want to thank you for seeing me safely here, but I can look after myself."  
With that she opened up her purse and handed him a quarter. He looked at the amount she had given him with great surprise. He offered it back to her.  
"Miss…I can't be exceptin' a Barber"  
"Why not?"  
Guteseele was a proud man and like many men of that nature he could not admit it.  
"Well...you'll be needin' your money…New York ain't cheap"  
"Pride goeth before a fault Herr Gutseele."  
The man smiled sheepishly and put the money in his pocket. With a tip of his hat he smiled  
"Viel danke"  
He tugged lightly on the reigns and drove quickly away.  
Katherine sighed with relief. She was glad to be alone for she needed to collect her thoughts. She stood outside The New York News Boys Boarding House. It wasn't an imposing building but as she stood there she felt like a little child. She didn't know what to expect. All she knew was that she had to go forward. It didn't matter if triumph or disappointment lay in that direction. Katherine reached for the doorknob when a young man nearly collided with her on his way out. He was horrified that he had almost caused an accident.  
"Oh gosh…I am so sorry."  
She found his bumbling manner charming. He was two or three feet taller than her with curly brown hair and brown eyes. A few summer freckles lingered on his tan face. He wore a pair of brown cotton wool pants and a blue striped shirt. His appearance suited her and she deduced that he couldn't have been any older then her. The twinkle in her eyes assured him that she was not angry.  
"Maybe you can help me?"  
"I hope I can. I'm David…David Jacobs"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jacobs"  
­

David smirked  
"Please…Mr. Jacobs is my father….I'm just David…Dave to my pals"  
"Alright David" She paused for emphasis "I am looking for someone who I think lives here."  
David rolled his eyes.  
"Let me guess. You're here to see Jack Kelly."  
Ever since the Newsies had won the strike Jack had had a mire of female devotees. He had always been popular with the ladies; the big brouhaha simply brought him more admirers. However, Katherine knew none of this. She knew nothing of "Jack Kelly" except for what she had read in the Chicago Tribune. The clipping of the article was now in her handbag, along with the daguerreotype.  
"How did you know?"  
"Because every girl who comes around here is looking for Jack. Although I must admit, you are a bit more high class then the sort who usually fawn over him".  
Katherine did not find this amusing and for the first time since their meeting her voice lost some of its warmth.  
"I am _not_ here to _fawn_ over _anyone._ I come on serious business. Now if you don't know where Mr. Kelly is I will find someone who does"  
David could see that she was serious. He didn't want to part company with Katherine yet for he had become interested in this strange woman. In an appeasing tone he said  
"I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to be rude."  
Katherine was sorry that she had lost her calm. A smile spread across her face again. David was glad that he had managed to smooth things over. He continued;  
"Well, he's not in right now, but he should be back around six for supper."  
"Thank you David"  
The sentiment in her voice made him feel good. Suddenly he put forth an unexpected offer and he knew not from whence it came.  
"I could show you around the city if you would like."  
David was surprised with himself but his proposition was an earnest one and he did not retract it. Katherine was also taken by surprise and part of her thought it was a tad improper. She strongly asserted herself.  
"I couldn't take up your time."  
"It would be my pleasure."  
"No, it's alright, but thank you."  
"I insist. I won't take no for an answer."  
Katherine looked into David's eyes and could see that he didn't mean her any harm. It was true that she didn't know anybody in the city as of yet. A friend would be most welcome to her. Also, David Jacobs might be able to give her further information. Besides, she enjoyed his company. Finally she gave in.  
"Alright"  
A grin appeared on David's face.  
"Well, what would you like to do first?"  
"Truthfully, I am a bit thirsty. Perhaps a bite to eat?"  
David's eyes lit up.  
"I know the perfect place  
With a quick walk around the corner David and Katherine were at _Tibbys._ Once inside, he immediately realized that his companion looked out of place in the casual diner.  
­

"Maybe we shouldn't eat here."  
"Why not"  
"Well…isn't this kind of low brow for you?"  
"Nonsense…let' take that empty table by the window."  
She grabbed his hand and led him to the aforementioned empty table. A woman of high breeding who was so forward was a new occurrence for David. Something about Katherine excited him. A young toothpick of a waiter came up to their table a few seconds after they sat down. Dave spoke up first  
"Hiya Sam…I'll have a Cinnamon Roll and a Root Beer Float."  
"Got it"  
Sam turned toward Katherine  
"…and for the lady?"  
"…a Strawberry phosphate please"  
"coming right up", Sam said  
After Sam left, Katherine took the pin out of her hat and lifted the latter off her head. She placed it onto the seat next to her. For the first time Dave got a good look at her. He was amazed at her beauty. She had honey golden hair that was in a simple upsweep. She brushed a loose strand of it away from her beautiful big blue eyes. Her face was heart shaped and she had a butterfly shaped mouth that he was entranced by. Her skin had a healthy glow to it, which suggested that she was a woman who spent some time in outdoor pursuits. From her dress and deportment it was clear that Katherine came from money and good breeding. She wore a smart lavender dress of light cotton with a lace trimmed collar.  
David could swear that he had never laid eyes on her before; yet there was something about her face which seemed so familiar to him. She looked at him directly in the eyes, which momentarily unsettled him. Then she spoke.  
"Are you wondering who I am?"  
"I must admit that I am curious…I don't even know your name"  
"My name is Katherine Trent"

"Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Trent"  
Her eyes laughed and she was quick in her reply  
"Please…Ms. Trent is my mother…my name is Katherine…Kate to my…how did you put it?…ah yes…Kate to my pals"  
This new side of her personality intrigued him.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Chicago"  
"Chicago?"  
David had never been out of New York State. Chicago seemed like a world away to him. At that moment Sam came back with the order and placed the respective items in front of the appropriate person. Katherine took a sip of her phosphate and nodded in culinary approval.  
"Better then at the Palmer House"  
Dave was eager to hear more. He picked up the conversation  
"Chicago? What are you doing in New York?"  
"To see Jack Kelly"  
Dave was incredulous  
"You came all the way from Chicago to see Jack?"  
"Precisely"  
­

"I don't understand"  
Katherine's tone became serious again and she didn't saying anything for several moments. She dreamily stared out the window; in a manner very reminiscent of the little girl in the daguerreotype that she carried. Then she turned back towards David and asked in a low voice.  
"How well do you know Jack Kelly?"  
David was confused.  
"Are you a reporter?"  
Katherine thought about the question for a second.  
"In a way…yes"  
For the moment David was satisfied  
"Well I know him pretty well. He and my sister Sarah have been going together for about three months now. They sort of have an understanding. He comes over all the time for dinner. He's like my folks third son."  
"So you have a brother?"  
"Yea…Les is 10…he's in school right now."  
"I see. So you're really close to Jack?"  
"Yep…you could say that"  
Katherine paused again. She looked out the window and then back at David.  
"How much do you know about his family"  
David didn't know where she was going with this but he answered her anyway.

"Not much. I guess his father was a nice guy…but he drank a lot…couldn't keep a job…a lot of times he had his lady friends take care of Jack."  
She was eager to hear more  
"Lady friends?"  
David wasn't sure how to explain it to her without being crude  
"...Well..."  
"Go on"  
"His father was fond of the theatre…the cheap kind of vaudeville shows... you know? And he had a lot of actress women friends…I guess he would just drop Jack with one of these ladies and take off for a while…then when he was sober…or had a little money he would show up again"  
"Did he ever hit him?"  
"I think so. When he had too much to drink…he got a little rough." David paused for he had noticed a pained expression come over her face.

"If this is to shocking for you…I'll stop"  
"I must admit, it is shocking to me, but I have my reasons for wanting to hear it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes…positive...please continue…what happened to his father? Is he still alive?"  
David was reticent about continuing but something in her eyes made him go forward.  
"Well…eventfully his father ended up in the State Penitentiary. Jack won't tell me what his old man did to get there…but it must have been pretty bad."  
"And his mother?"  
"Jack never knew his mother. She passed away before he could remember her. I think it was consumption."  
"That is terrible. How did he live?"  
"Well…pick pocketing…selling papes…shining shoes…you name it."  
"Where did he stay? Where did he eat?"  
"Sometimes with his father's friends…sometimes in the streets…later in the Newsies boarding ­house…which is where he is staying now…but he is about to move."  
"Where is he moving?"  
"To his own apartment…he's famous in these parts. He got a benefactor after the strike who gave him enough money to start a business."  
"What kind of business?"  
"A five and dime...he is building up a bank roll."  
"Why?"  
"Well, my sister Sarah and him have an understanding…like I said before."  
Katherine understood what this meant. She had an 'understanding' with someone back in Chicago, an understanding that she was trying desperately to elude.  
"They will be married?"  
"Yes…it's not official yet …my father won't give the go ahead until he knows Sarah will be taken care of. I mean, he loves Jack to death…but he has to look out for his daughter's best interests."  
Katherine was silent for a moment.  
"Your father sounds like a good man"  
Dave smiled and nodded.  
"He is"  
By that time they had polished off their food. Dave was about to reach into his pocket for money when Katherine stopped him.  
"I will pay"  
"What? I can't let you pay."

David's parents had brought him up to be a gentleman.  
"Why?"  
"The gentleman always pays for the lady", David insisted.  
Katherine Trent looked at David squarely in the eyes.  
"Arguing with a lady is _not_ the mark of a gentleman."  
With that she got up and walked to the register.


	4. Satisfied

Authors Note: I changed Jack's last name back to Sullivan because for all intensive purposes that is his real name. Kelly was a pseudonym that he created in order to evade the police and the House of Refuge. However, I decided to keep the name _Jack_, because the name _Francis _would never ever suit him.

* * *

Jack Sullivan's lanky 6'1" frame sauntered over to the door of his small store and turned the open/closed sign around so that the "closed" side was facing out towards the street. According to his pocket watch it was 5:01, a minute past official closing time. Then he went behind the counter to count the register, cheerfully whistling _My Wild Irish Rose_ all the while. These days there almost always seemed to be a song on his lips. Jack had had the five and dime for just over a month and in the month his life had changed in ways that he never could have or would have imagined just one year earlier.  
Jack had turned eighteen a week after the strike ended. He realized that he was at an age where he couldn't continue to make his living selling papes. He needed something reliable, something he could build a future on. Unlike most of the newsboys, Jack was highly literate. However he had little formal education so he had believed that there were few prospects for advancement, but the strike had taught him differently. Jack had held his own against the formidable Joseph Pulitzer and had suitably impressed Governor Teddy Roosevelt. This confident, sometimes cocky, but usually gracious young man possessed communication skills and street smarts that many summa cum laude Harvard grads did not and he knew that he could use them to his advantage.  
It was David who suggested that Jack ask Governor Roosevelt for a loan to start a business. At first Jack had expressed amusement at the idea; he thought that the Governor would laugh him right out of his office. Then his friend had explained that such an arrangement would serve Roosevelt's interests as well as Jack's. Roosevelt was making a bid for the presidency and although his war hero status made him a popular choice, the lower classes couldn't always relate to him for he had been born into a world of money and privilege. Dave reasoned that such a generous benevolence towards a bright and hardworking fellow like Jack would be the perfect campaign stunt. The working class would see Roosevelt as a fighter for the less fortunate, which would put more votes in Roosevelt pocket. Besides, Jack had every intention of paying the Governor back. Fortunately for Jack, Roosevelt was amenable to Dave's plan, especially when he learned of the personal benefits that he could reap. Two months later Jack's store opened to much success. His prices were fair, the merchandise was quality, and customers responded to his easy-going nature. At first, the bookkeeping end of business was confusing to Jack; he had never been good with numbers. Roosevelt had sent an accountant to work him for the first month and now he was fairly comfortable with the day-to-day operations of his little general store.  
After Jack locked the money in the back room he blew out the light and collected his coat. Upon exiting the shop he turned around and locked the door. He took a step back and looked up at the sign to his establishment. It read  
  
**Sarah's General Store, **Est. 1899  
  
In the beginning, Jack couldn't decide what to name his store, everything he tried seemed wrong. Then one day it hit him. He was walking through Central Park West with David's sister, Sarah. They were conversing about the store and how excited they both were. It was a little after 6pm and it started to grow unseasonably chilly. Jack could see that his companion was cold. He offered Sarah the grey jacket that he had slung over his arm and she gratefully accepted. She slid the jacket on and they had laughed at how big it was on her; she had to roll the sleeves up in order to see her hands. Then it suddenly grew quiet; the laughing and joking stopped. Jack was uncomfortable and he didn't know why. Sarah looked down at her hands for fear of giving something away with her eyes.  
"Jack, I just want to say how much I enjoy spending time with you" Sarah thought that she sounded incredibly idiotic, but Jack didn't think so.  
"I enjoy spending time with you too Sarah" .

Their words were simple, but each felt that they were both on the verge of saying something important. A few seconds of silence passed, then Sarah looked into his eyes. Impulsively, Jack took her hands and blurted out what had been swimming around in his brain.  
"Sarah, I want you to know something...I want to say...well...I just want to  
say that I really like you. I've never felt this way about another  
girl so it's all new to me and I'm not sure if this is the proper way  
to go about doing things. I mean...I don't know what I mean"

Jack was growing frustrated with his inability to express himself. "I love you" is what he wanted to tell her. He had felt that way since the first day he met Sarah and his love kept growing. Now that he had a steady means of income he felt that he could pursue a more serious relationship with her. In short, Jack wanted to marry her. Having a family had been one of his secret dreams. Topics of that nature just weren't discussed amongst the "boys". Jack had never known the stability of family life and he used to tell himself that he wasn't missing out on anything. Over the last few months he had spent a lot of time with David and his family. He saw the love that existed between Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs; he saw how their love extended beyond each other to their children. The joy that the Jacobs family derived from each other's company was immeasurable and also quite apparent to anyone who stepped into the small set of rooms that they called home. Jack felt that Sarah was the woman who he could build his family with. Maybe he was rushing into things, but this is what he wanted. Suddenly, he had an idea.  
"Sarah...I've made a decision"  
"And what would that be?" she queried  
"I have decided to name the store after you" Sarah was shocked...she hadn't expected this gesture at all.  
"After me? Why?"  
"Well, I want the name to have a special meaning...I want the name to say something about who I am"  
"What does my name say about who you are?"  
"Well...Medda always told me that what a person loves says a lot about who he is." He paused briefly to gather strength. "and I am in love with a girl named Sarah" Sarah's emotions went into a tailspin; she threw her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Her words tumbled out in a torrent of semi-coherence.  
"You have no idea how happy I am. I always knew how I felt about you...but I never was sure how you felt about me. Jack...I love you too. "

That night, Sarah and Jack promised themselves to each other. Jack wanted to wait a few more months before he officially asked Mr. Jacobs for her hand in marriage because he wanted to earn enough money to move out of the lodging house. He refused to put a ring on Sarah's finger until he was sure of his ability to provide for her. He wanted her to wear the name Sarah Sullivan with pride.  
As Jack walked back to the Lodging House he thought of that night in Central Park and smiled.

* * *

Stay tuned...the next chapter will be up soon. 


	5. Impromptu

Author's Note:

I am a fan of accurate historical references in writing. This is why the songs and jokes in the story may be unfamiliar to some readers. The music and comedy used are actually things that people in 1899 would be familiar with. The humour of that time seems corny to us now, but the people back then loved it. Billy Watson was a star of the burlesque stage in the 1890's and 1900's, he "gained his name through his penchant for sliding across the stage to punctuate his comedy" (info from "Berleycue" by Bernard Sobel). I did not write either of the poems recited by Skittery and Jack, Skittery's has an anonymous author while Jack's was written by Harry Graham.

* * *

At any given time, the Newsboys Lodging House was home to about twenty-five young men, although that number was slightly higher during the winter. It had been built through the financial efforts of St. Dominic's in an attempt to combat homelessness and crime. Although the boys did have to pay rent, in exchange for housing, it was a token amount that most of them could afford. The furnishings in the building were not palatial by any means, but it was the only place that many of the newsies had ever called "home". The reader cannot imagine how attractive an old beat-up mattress could look after spending thirteen hours or more hawking lousy headlines.  
In his youth, Ernie Klopman had worked for the railroad as a baggage man. Now, he was paid a small sum to look after the lodging house. He was the man who made sure the boys got up in the morning and that they had enough to eat. He also fixed anything in the lodging house that needed to be repaired. Klopman was a very kind man who truly cared about the boy's welfare and they thought of him like an uncle. 

Money was not a friend to the newsies, so they often had to make their own entertainment. On that particular night, the boys had put together a round robin vaudeville show that Katherine was chance to witness. She was having a grand time for she had never been to a vaudeville show. Her theatre experience had been limited to orchestra concerts and opera. Katherine was seated in a rocking chair while Klopman occupied an old rickety stool. The newsies either stood or sat on the floor. This motley crew formed a circle and whoever's turn it was to perform had to stand in the middle of it. At the moment, Crutchy and Racetrack were acting out a bit that they had pinched from a show they had seen the week before.

"Can you stand on your head?"  
"No...it's too high" Race retorted

Bumlets booed them and the rest of the audience groaned.  
"Next" Klopman shouted  
"Hey! We weren't finished yet" Racetrack squealed  
"Come on Race...we stink...admit it" said Crutchy  
"I washed today" replied Racetrack  
"Next" Klopman reiterated. Racetrack and Crutchy moved aside and now it was Skittery's turn. Skittery had no musical talent to speak of and he certainly wasn't a comedian; his speciality was reciting off-colour limericks. Usually he had an all male audience so his recitations were deemed acceptable. Katherine presence, however, nipped his customary talent in the bud. Skittery racked his brain to think of a clean poem and finally remembered something that he had had to memorize back when he was still in school. He walked into the middle of the circle, cleared his throat and began to speak:  
_ Keep a brave spirit, and never despair  
Hope brings you messages through the keen air-  
Good is victorious- God everywhere.  
Grand are the battles which you have to fight,  
Be not downhearted, but valiant for right;  
Hope, and press forward, your face to the light_  
  
"So touching"- this came from Kid Blink who jokingly wiped a fake tear from his cheek.  
"It was better then your impersonation of Billy Watson" said Specs. Before Kid could come up with a rejoinder, Mush piped up.  
"It's my turn"

Unlike Skittery, Mush did have a beautiful singing voice, a nice solid tenor in fact. Mush took his place in the center of the room and sang "Beautiful Dreamer". At the end of the song, Katherine wiped away a real tear.  
"That was nice Mush." a new voice said

Everyone turned around to see Jack standing in the doorway.  
"How was business today?" Dave inquired  
"Can't complain"  
"That makes one of us" quipped Racetrack  
"Pretty soon you'll be leavin' us Kelly" reflected Klopman  
"You know I went back to Sullivan"  
"You'll always be Kelly to me" the old man laughed  
"Jack...it's your turn" Crutchy announced  
"My turn for what"  
"To perform something for us"  
"Ah Crutch, I'm beat...not tonight"

Crutchy's next words were softer and perhaps even wistful  
"Cowboy...this is probably the last night you'll be here for one of our vaudevilles...you have to do something. You can't break tradition" Jack saw the sadness in his friend's eyes and acquiesced  
"Alright, I think I can come up with something...let me think"

"Don't hurt yourself Cowboy" joked Kid. Crutchy motioned Jack into the middle of the room.  
"Okay...a guy I met yesterday...he told me this one"  
_ Billy, in one of his nice new sashes,  
Fell in the fire and was burnt to ashes;  
Now, although he room grows chilly,  
I haven't the heart to poke poor Billy_

The newsies cheered when Jack was done.  
"Klopman come up here and do your old soft shoe number" Jack said "for old times sake"

Klopman loved being the center of attention. He eagerly got up and began to dance. Katherine had been staring fixedly at Jack ever since he entered the room. She had noticed his presence before he had spoken and knew who he was even though she had never seen his picture. Suddenly David realized that she was waiting for an introduction. He went up to Jack and whispered something in his ear that made the latter turn around to face Katherine.  
"Katherine, let me introduce you to Jack Sullivan...formerly Jack Kelly"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sullivan" There was something about her manner that struck Jack as odd.  
"Jack, this is Katherine Trent"  
"nice to meet you" said Jack  
"May we speak in the hall"  
"Sure"

Katherine rose from the chair and walked into the hall. Jack exchanged a puzzled look with Dave before he followed her. Once he had joined her, Katherine spoke.  
"Mr. Sullivan, I have some information about your mother"  
"My mother? I think you've made a mistake miss, my mother is dead."  
"I haven't made a mistake" she said coolly  
"I don't understand"

Katherine's face had started to flush; she was clearly agitated. She turned around and started to leave but stopped at the door. Again she turned to face Jack; in a strange almost expressionless voice she said.  
"I am staying at the Regency Hotel on 5th Avenue. Please call on me tomorrow at noon. I will be waiting for you"


	6. Sunday Breakfast

Sarah Jacobs was busying herself with breakfast preparations. It was a little past seven and her family would soon be up, looking for something to eat. As it was a Sunday, Jack would partake in the morning meal as well. On that particular morning, their breakfast consisted of pancakes and baked apples. Now that Mr Jacob's broken arm had healed, he was able to work again. David had returned to school but he still sold papers part time in order to make some extra money in order to help out the family. David was a brilliant student and Mayer and Esther had hopes that their son might attend college, provided he could obtain a scholarship.

There was a soft knock on the door; Sarah quickly transferred a finished pancake from the griddle to a chipped white porcelain plate and quietly tiptoed to the door.

"Who is it?" she whispered

"Jack"

"Jack who?"

This little game was their pre-breakfast ritual.

"Jack Sullivan"

"Do you want to come in?"- she asked playfully

"Yeah…I do"

"Prove it"

"Alright"

This was the point in the game where Sarah would think of a task that he had to perform in order to gain entrance to their apartment. It could be singing a song, doing a little dance, or fetching something for her.

"Go up to the roof and take the clothing off the line so that I can press and fold them. There is a basket up there that you can put them in."

"Okay"

Sarah smiled as Jack footsteps faded away. She enjoyed the playfulness between them, knowing that it wouldn't always exist. As she returned to the griddle, Esther came into the room. Sarah and Jack's dialogue had woken her up.

"And what do you have your young man doing this morning?"

"He's getting the clothing off the line mama."

"Ah…young love…I couldn't get your father to do that for me if I paid him."

Sarah just smiled at her mother's words

A minute later, Jack knocked on the door for the second time. Esther shuffled over to the doorway and opened it.

"Come in sweetheart"

Jack stepped inside and Esther shut the door behind him.

"What do you want me to do with this?", Jack's head motioned down to the laundry basket he was holding

"Set it by the window."

After doing so, Jack sat down at the table. Esther went back into the bedroom to wake Mayer up for the day. While at the stove, Sarah cheerfully whistled some made-up tune. Still turned to the stove, Sarah asked,

"How was business yesterday?"

Jack did not answer, for he did not hear her. He was staring off into space as if in another world.

"Jack!", Sarah said again. This time he heard her.

"What?"

"I just asked you a question?"

"You did?"

"Yes"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention"

"I can see that" she laughed

"Sarah, something strange happened yesterday."

"Something bad?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well, what happened?", Sarah asked and had now stopped fussing at the stove so that her full attention was on Jack.

"When I came back from work last night, there was this young woman at the lodging house who said she knew something about my mother."

"Your mother? But she died when you were a baby...."

"That's what she said. She told me that if I wanted to know what she knows then I should meet her at the Regency Hotel today."

"Are you going?"

Sarah crossed the room to where Jack was sitting and gently put her left hand on his shoulder.

"Of course!"

"Do you have any idea who she is?", Sara inquired

"No…but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know Sarah, you're going to say I'm crazy but I think she kind of looked like me."

"I thought so too", this came from David who had just come out of the adjoining bedroom.

"David…you met her?" Sarah asked

David came forward and stood before them.

"Yea…her name is Kate" Dave cleared his throat "I mean Katherine, Katherine Trent"

"When did you talk to her?", Jack said

"Yesterday, around lunch time. I almost ran over her when I was coming out of the lodging house. She kept asking about you Jack"

"What did she wanna know?"

"She asked mostly about your past…she wanted to know about your father and how you made a living when you were a kid…it was strange…sometimes she would get this weird look in her eye and the whole time we were talking I kept saying to myself 'Dave…this girl looks _so _familiar', but I couldn't really make any connections. And then I heard what you said right now, I mean about her looking like you, and something clicked."

"Do you think she's a relative Jack", Sarah said

"I don't know"

"Well, there's only one way to find out", David said firmly

"Go Jack…this could be really important" Sarah insisted

"All right…I'll go, who's going with me?"

"Me", Sarah and Dave said in unison

"Where are we going Cowboy?", a sleepy eyed Les asked as he wandered into the room.


	7. The Regency

It was one minute to noon and Jack stood outside the Regency hotel. Sarah, David, and Les stood close beside him.

"This is the place.", Jack said, speaking to himself.

Jack felt dwarfed by the 30 story hotel and he was hesitant to step inside the grand establishment.

"Are you going to go in?", David asked

"Yea…in a minute."

Jack scratched the back of his neck, a habit which only surfaced when he was uneasy. Yes, even the great Jack Kelly fell subject to the fears and imaginings of his own mind. Katherine was a petite harmless young woman, so why was Jack afraid to speak with her? He remembered her blue eyes, they were as clear as the Hudson River was filthy. Her eyes had seemed to read him as if she were reading a well-known and well-loved novel. Those eyes had frightened Jack.

"Cowboy are you nervous"., Les asked with a smirk on his face

Jack narrowed his eyes at Les, insulted that the little pipsqueak would question his courage

"Listen kid…I ain't nervous", Jack said with as much machismo as he could muster.

"Then go inside", David insisted

"Alright…alright…I'm going."

Jack pushed the revolving door, and was soon swept into the lobby of the hotel. The foyer was a wonderous sight. Lush carpeting with intricate designs could be seen in every direction and ornate crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. If Katherine was staying here, she had money, Jack thought to himself.

David spotted Katherine sitting across the room. She was seated on a cheery wood sofa that was covered in emerald hued upholstery. She was wearing a blue gown of a rich sapphire color which made her eyes appear even bluer than usual. Katherine's eyes found David's at the same moment that his had found hers.

"There she is.", he said to the others

Jack suddenly found his absent courage and he strode towards Katherine and bowed slightly.

"I came like you asked", Jack almost whispered

Katherine smiled and motioned for Jack to sit next to her on the sofa. As Jack took a seat, Katherine began talking.

"I'm so pleased that you came….I was afraid that you wouldn't."

Katherine paused, but no one said anything. She continued to speak to Jack.

"I know David, but I haven't been introduced to your other friends."

David spoke before Jack could give answer. He placed his right hand on Les's head.

"This is my kid brother Les."

"I'm not a kid…I'm 10!" Les informed her

"Don't pay any attention to him." David winked and then put his left hand on the small of Sarah's back.

"This is my older sister Sarah."

Katherine smiled and said "It is a pleasure to meet both of you."

"Likewise.", Sarah replied with a smile of her own.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought company.", Jack said

"Not at all.", Katherine replied honestly "However, I am sure that you are all wondering why I asked Jack to meet me here."

"You said you had information about my mother?"

Katherine looked at Jack with the same intensity that she had on the evening when they had met at the lodging house. Jack was a bit taken aback.

"Yes…I…Mr. Sullivan…I am going to be frank with you as I have no wish to waste your time."

Hearing the surname that he had once buried sounded strange coming from her lips. Jack and his three companions were eager for this outsider to continue.

Katherine bit her lip and then said "I strongly believe that you are my brother."

This simple statement shocked the four who made up Katherine's audience, not least of all Jack who thought that the lovely young woman must be mad. He exchanged doubtful looks with Sarah while David just stared at Katherine. For his part, Les didn't know who to look at, and his eyes kept wandering between Jack and Katherine.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I didn't have a sister miss", Jack said earnestly

Katherine reached into her handbag and pulled out the faded daguerreotype. She handed it to Jack.

"This was my mother's…look on the back…Julia, that is my mother…the little girl is me…and the baby…the baby boy…named Francis…I think it must be you. I know that my father's last name was Sullivan…my aunt told me. There was a story in the Chicago paper about the strike that mentioned your real name…Francis Sullivan….it must be you…I know it!"

Katherine stopped speaking for words had finally failed her. She just stared at Jack, awaiting a response.

Jack's heart sank in his chest the minute that he looked at the daguerreotype. He had seen the fair young woman in the photograph before. When he was a boy, Jack's father had given him a small tin type of a woman. His father told him that it was an image of his mother, taken when she was 16 years old. The girl from the tin type was a younger version of the woman in the photograph that Katherine had laid in his hand. Jack tried to grasp what Katherine was saying, but he couldn't quite wrap his head around her words. He turned the photograph over and read the names on the back. His eyes grew wider as he read each name to himself. Jack looked up at Katherine with a mixture of wonder and fear. He felt as if she was an oracle laying his future out for all to see. Except in this case, it was his past that she held in her hand.

"My mother's name was Julia…she died when I was a baby...I don't remember her at all...I used to have little photograph of her…she looked an awful lot like this woman.." Jack pointed to the photograph.

"What happened to that photograph?", Sarah was genuinely curious.

"I lost it…or maybe it was stolen…I'm not sure…one day I just couldn't find it", Jack seemed depleted of all energy. Katherine's news had shaken him to the very core.

"Well if we don't have that photo to compare this to…how can we know anything? How do we know that she is telling the truth.", Sarah offered

"We can go to city hall first thing tomorrow and look for birth records." David suggested

David was rather fond of Katherine and was delighted with the prospect of her being Jack's sister. He couldn't wait to tell the old boys at the lodging house. He was the most excited out of all of them, second only to Katherine.

"Yes, let's do that.", Katherine insisted. She slipped her delicate right hand into Jack's larger hand and squeezed it.

Jack was silent for some moments. He wasn't sure what he should do. He felt completely overwhelmed.

"Ms. Trent…I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll come to City Hall with me tomorrow. Please Jack?"

Katherine looked as if she might cry, and Jack hated to see a pretty woman cry. He scratched the back of his neck through his red bandana and capitulated.

"Alright…it couldn't hurt any."


	8. Midnight Malt

Acrid whisky burned in Jack's stomach. He was sitting alone in the lodging house's common room taking occasional shots from a cheap bottle of single malt. Jack had turned down the lamps and the room was dark save for a thin drift of light coming from the moon. It was well after midnight and all the other newsboys were asleep. Jack was exhausted, but he was unable to sleep. The meeting with Katherine was still fresh in his mind and now he sat thinking about his father.

Charles Sullivan had once been a respectable mover and shaker in Hell's Kitchen. He had owned a barber shop named _Razor Charlie's_. A tall graceful Irishman who was as dashing as he was tall; woman of all ages fancied him. But Jack had never known the respectable Charles Sullivan. He had only ever been acquainted with the version of his father that was fond of drink, loose women, and gambling. If he wasn't at Sheepshead Bay or at a card table, he was at a bar or in a cat house. As long as Jack could remember, alcohol had consumed Charles' life. When Charles was on the bottle he could disappear for days at a time, leaving Jack to fend for himself. Most of the time there was food in their one room flat, but sometimes Jack would be forced to beg or to steal for his supper. From an early age, Jack knew that he couldn't depend on Charles to provide for him, so at age eight he started selling newspapers. One of the strangest things about Charles was that he only became violent towards his son when he was sober. Jack's first black eye was given to him by his father when he was only six years old for accidentally spilling his supper on the floor. Jack had received many black eyes in his 18 years, but none that had hurt as much as that first one.

Jack had never known his mother and Charles never talked about her. Her name had been Julia and she had died from consumption shortly after Jack was born. Jack had had one picture of her, but had lost it over time. When Jack brought up the subject of his mother Charles would usually mutter "I ain't talkin' about that kid…lay off."

The last time Jack saw Charles, he was getting ready for a big faro tournament in Chinatown. He told Jack that he would be back in the morning and then he put a dollar on the bed for Jack's dinner. Charles picked up his cane and winked at his son saying "don't get into trouble ya hear?." Then he walked out into a cool September evening. When Jack woke up the next morning, he was alone in the flat. It was not unusual for Charles to be out later than he said he would be. When five days passed with no sign of Charles, Jack became worried. Jack went around to all of Charles's usual spots, but no one had seen him. Jack then went to Irving Hall to seek advice from Medda Larkson, a red headed chanteuse who Charles was especially close with. She was the only adult that he trusted and he figured she might know where his father was. When Jack entered Medda's dressing room, she was in the midst of making her evening toilet. She looked surprised when she saw Jack standing there all by himself. Medda could see that the nine year old boy was frightened and she extended a hand to him to invite him in.

"If it isn't my little Francis...what are you doing here love?"  
"I'm looking for my father..."  
"Well he isn't here"  
"Medda, he's been gone for five days…I think something happened to him."  
"When did you last see him?  
"Monday night..he was going out to play faro."  
"And you haven't seen him since?  
"No..."

Medda was livid. She got up from her vanity and started pacing  
"That no good Charles Sullivan...leaving his little boy all by himself...how irresponsible…how typical…I don't understand that man…when I get my hands around his neck…"

The next day's World had the answer to Charles' whereabouts. On page B3, there was small article entitled_** Faro Dealer Bludgeoned **_**_in Chinatown._ **During the faro tournament, Charles had discovered that the dealer was cheating. In a drunken stupor, Charles pulled a knife on the dealer and then stabbed him several times in the upper torso. The faro dealer ultimately lived, but he was badly scarred. For such a violent display, Charles was sentenced to 15 years in the State Penitentiary.

This was the time when Jack moved into the lodging house, although he visited Medda as often as he could. She let him into her shows for free and would buy him dinners. Medda was the only mother figure that Jack had ever known. She was wise beyond her years and was always full of love and tenderness. Jack suspected that Medda has once been in love with Charles, but he never asked her about her feelings towards his father.

For the last eight years, Jack had been running away from the truth of his father. He didn't want his friends to know that Charles Sullivan was a shoddy drunk who was serving time for attempted murder. Jack had concocted a story about his father being an explorer who was out west in search of the perfect ranch for his family. During the strike his lie about his father being out west was exposed, but his friends still accepted him and treated him like a brother. Still, Jack didn't like to talk about his father, the memories were much too painful. Katherine Trent's sudden presence had forced him to confront the ghost of Charles Sullivan and he resented her for it.

Jack was about to take another swig when he heard the front doorknob turn. Racetrack entered the lodging house as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb those who were sleeping. He had been out late at the races again. Racetrack was surprised to see Jack still awake and he noticed the bottle of hooch on the table. It was half empty.

"Ya shouldn't be drinking alone Cowboy", Racetrack said out of concern

"I ain't alone...", Jack mumbled

"Well then introduce me to your invisible friends." Racetrack grinned as he pretended to look around the empty room for signs of life.

"I'm not in the mood for your wisecracks tonight Race"

"Well _excuse_ me", Racetrack said sarcastically. "Goodnight then."

With that Racetrack turned around and walked upstairs, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts and his bottle.


	9. Revelations

It was two in the morning and Medda Larkson had just retired to her small apartment. She sat in a pink silk dressing gown with her eyes closed, thinking of older times. She took occasional sips of brandy as a sedative. The air was hot and still but Medda pictured herself in a horse drawn sleigh with a young Charles Sullivan by her side. The sleigh glided over the snowy fields of upstate New York and Charles kept her warm by planting kisses on her hands and cheek. What a beautiful smile Charles had had in those days! Medda could have stayed in this dream forever, but suddenly, there was a knock at her door. After performing two long shows, she was in no mood for company.

"Go away", Medda called.

"You alone?" Jack yelled through the door.

Medda recognized his voice immediately and knew what state he was in. Even though she wanted to be alone, Medda could and would never deny anything to her "little mite", as she had called him when he was a boy. She rushed to the door and opened it, and found an inebriated Jack Sullivan staring at her. Medda shook her head in disappointment.

"….just like your father…smelling like drink", she scolded him.

Jack's face was expressionless and he made no attempt at wit.

"Well, are you going to invite me in or ain't ya?", he slurred

Medda stepped aside and held out her arm into the room in mock invitation.

Jack stumbled passed his hostess and collapsed into the first available chair. Medda closed the door, but didn't move.

"I'd offer you a drink but it looks like you've already had one.", she said scornfully

"What? Did ya go and join the Ladies Temperence Union on me?'", he asked

"Jack, its late and I'm tired, so if you have nothing more to say, I'd like to go to bed."

Medda started towards her bedroom when Jack spoke.

"Tell me about my mother." Jack whispered

"Why are you asking about your mother?"

Medda's eyebrows arched in surprise.

"I've got my reasons."

Medda walked forward a little and said nothing. She looked at Jack out of the corners of her eyes and continued to her vanity. As she sat down, she said,

"You know about your mother. There is nothing I can tell you."

Medda started to take out her hairpins and tried not to look at Jack. How could she be honest with him about painful things that had happened so long ago?

"Look Medda, this lady came to see me today… her name is Katherine Trent....she says that she's my sister."

At the mention of Katherine's name, Medda blanched.

"Katherine…no….it can't be?"

Medda dropped several of her hairpins on the wood floor. They made a dull sound and Medda made no attempt to pick them up.

"Can't be what Medda?", Jack stood up and walked towards the vanity. He tried to catch Medda's eyes with his own. Medda did not look at Jack, instead she stared at her own reflection in the mirror.

"It's not possible; she died of the fever along with your mother…your father told me…", Medda's hazel eyes flashed with a streak of recognition.

"Medda, what do you know?", Jack pressed her for more information.

"Jack...Francis…oh my…sit down love."

"I think I'll stand." Jack said

"Katherine was her name. She had eyes that sparkled so…she used to be my little lamb. "

"What happened to her.", Jack demanded while moving closer to Medda

Medda finally looked at Jack and when she did he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"You know your mother had the fever....almost everyone had it then….no one could come in or out of your house. When it was all over and your mother was gone…your father told me that Katie took sick too….and I believed him."

Jack placed the dagguerotype that Katherine had brought from Chicago in front of Medda. Medda took one look at it and then looked up at Jack.

"Where is she?", Medda commanded. Her eyes were on fire; Medda would not sleep that night.


	10. A Star is Born

**1882**

"Mr. Sullivan, you have a _son_."

Dr. Frederick Colter wiped his brow with a handkerchief as he delivered this news to a proud Charles Sullivan. Julia had been in labor for four hours and it had not been an easy birth. Dr. Colter did not offer congratulatory remarks or even a smile. His face was hard and lifeless, unfazed by such events after having ushered babies into the world for more than 25 years.

"A boy? Are you sure?"

"Mr. Sullivan, I've been doing this for a long time…trust me, you have a son.", Colter sighed

Charles' smile stretched from ear to ear and he rubbed his hands together in excitement.

Colter was about to invite Charles in to meet his son when the mid-wife rushed out with a look of panic on her face.

"Doctor Sir…. come quick…Mrs. Sullivan is continuing to bleed down there….I can't stop it!", she said in a thick Scottish brogue

Charles tried to follow the doctor into the bedroom, but was pushed back by the midwife.

"You'll just be in the way. Best to stay out here."

With that, the door was shut in his face.

Charles turned to look at Medda who held little Katie Sullivan in her arms. The three year old girl was sleeping and her body was limp as a rag doll. Medda gently fingered a section of Katie's golden hair, it was soft to the touch. At times Medda imagined that Katie was her own daughter, hers and Charles'.

"God Medda, I can't lose her.", Charles roared

Medda didn't say a word. She just looked at Charles with world weary eyes. As she sat there, Medda wondered why she still allowed Charles to insert himself into her life. He had chosen to marry Julia Howard and yet he still felt as if he had a right to be in Medda's affairs. The truth of the matter was that she would have done anything he asked of her, even take care of his children if their mother couldn't. Even though Charles had betrayed her, she was still in love with him. Contrary to Charles' belief, Medda did not despise his wife. Instead, Medda pitied the delicate woman who had wedded Charles without knowing his true character.

"Charlie, calm down. Julia will be fine.", Medda said firmly

After all these years, Medda's soft Swedish accent still comforted him.

Dr. Colter came out of the bedroom again, looking even more exhausted than before. His shirt was rolled up to the elbows, and small spots of blood could be seen on his pants and vest.

"Mr. Sullivan, your wife has lost a great deal of blood, but I have been able to stabilize her for now. She should stay in bed for the next couple of weeks. I will come as often as I can to check on her. You may go in and see them now."

When Charles entered the bedroom, Julia was fast asleep. She looked white as a sheet. In her current state, she was a mere shadow of the rosy cheeked girl that he had married four years earlier. Next to her on the bed, lay the newest member of their family, _Francis John Sullivan_.

Francis had been the name of Julia's deceased father and Charles chose the middle name John in honor of his favorite Irish prizefighter, John L. Sullivan

Despite the difficult delivery, Francis was a good weight and he seemed healthy in all respects. Charles put his massive hand on top of the boy's head. Francis already had a few strands of dark blond hair to be seen.

"Hello boy…I'm your da and don't you forget it", Charles said roughly as if he were talking to a street tough instead of an infant.

"You listen to me. Life is gonna be hard…you hear? You'll learn soon enough. Don't expect to get nothing if you don't work for it. You might get a few black eyes along the way…but you'll come out stronger in the end. Be someone who the others fellas can look up to. Respect your ma at all times…protect your sister…always mind your da because he's the man of the house...if you can remember all that…you'll be a right fine lad...a true fighter...mark my words."

Charles winked at his son. Now that he had a son, he felt as if his life was complete and he couldn't imagine being any happier. Charles thought about all the things that he was going to teach his son. It was Charles' hope that Francis John would get a chance at a good education and become somebody important like a mayor or governor. The barber trade was alright for Charles, but he wanted a better life for his son.

Charles' eyes drifted to Julia who was still so weak. After Katie's birth, the doctor advised them to have no more children, but Charles had wanted a boy. He spoke to his wife even though she was asleep.

"You're a grand girl Julia Sullivan, giving me a fine son like this little mite I've got in my arms. You'll be on the mend in no time. That doctor's talking out of his ear. Why I'll bet you'll be up and about next week, cooking and cleanin' like ya always do."


End file.
